camptrinityseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jackson Stevens
Jackson Stevens is an Egyptian demigod, the son of Set and the mortal Marietta Stevens. He has no mortal siblings, but has several half-siblings on his father's side, monster children of Arachne. He attends Camp Trinity. Series Jackson is featured in the following series: * Camp Trinity (POVs in book 3) * Defenders of the Duat (POVs) * Demigod Quest (POVs) * Camp Trinity Guidebook Early Life Jackson grew up in Paris, France with his father, and they often switched languages several times in a conversation. He has a faint French accent, particularly when he gets emotional. The gods made him blind because he was too powerful, but when he was four, they realized he was still too strong and they blew up the apartment building he was living in so that they could kill him. Set survived because he was a god, and he was able to get Jackson back to life and made him forget the whole thing happened, eventually deciding that Jackson would be safer on his own and he wiped Jackson's memories of him, abandoning him but watching over him to make sure that the gods didn't hurt him again. Camp Trinity N/A Defenders of the Duat N/A Demigod Quest N/A Camp Trinity Guidebook N/A Personality Jackson is quiet and shy, but when he opens up to someone, he trusts them enough to tell them anything. He's really smart and has a near photographic memory. He's really creative and enjoys school, art and music. He plays the piano and is learning to play guitar and violin. He's interested in being a veterinarian, but enjoys painting and writing songs and playing music. He is supportive, good at keeping secrets, and can usually remain calm through almost any situation. He's very emotional and gets upset easily, though usually keeps from doing anything rash before he can think it over. He sometimes has mental breakdowns from using his powers over fear or is traumatized by what he sees. He is sneaky, cunning and almost always has the perfect plan for any situation. He's known for being the wisest in the group and is clever. Appearance Jackson is relatively scrawny and is 5'8. He has dirty-blonde hair and blue eyes, and his eyes turn red when he uses his fire powers. He typically dresses in jeans and a leather jacket with plain t-shirts and boots towards the beginning of the series, but later on usually wears plaid shirts and jeans and owns a cowboy hat. He wears a gray beanie almost all of the time starting when he is 16. After a severe injury to his left shin and knee, he ends up needing an orthopedic leg brace to walk because it causes him pain, so he almost never is without it. Powers Godly Parent * Battle Knowledge * Combat Skill * Egyptian Magic * Seeing into the Duat * Fire * Intensity * Understanding of Evil Great-great-grandfather, Deimos: * Seeing what others fear. * Projecting what people fear. Nymph Powers * Knowledge of all Languages Guardian Powers * Knowledge * Light Beams * Mental Manipulation * Image Projection * Reality * Soul * Dimensions Magical Items * Bow and arrows Magical Pets or Companions * Windbreaker--a Pegasus * Bark--a Maltese puppy Love Interests * Ben Walker--boyfriend * Heather Green--ex-girlfriend * Julia Caesar--ex-girlfriend * Emily Stone--short-lived, one-sided crush Friends and Enemies * Hal James (best friend) * Andy Samson, Ray Henry, Autumn Stone, Bryn Lawrence, Sam Walker, Sage Warner, Alex Hunter, Sev Turner, Brandon Louis (friends) * Tartarus, Iaso, Thanatos, Ra, Sara James, Achilles, Truth, Justice, Fear, Veritas, Fates (enemies) Trivia * Jackson is blind because the gods thought he was too powerful. * He is the only known child of an Egyptian god. ** This was hinted at in Immortal Death when Set and Arachne's children called him the son of Set, but it wasn't confirmed until The Aquatic Shrine that Set is his father. * He is the only known demigod to be adopted by a god. ** This changes in Beautiful Chaos when Jason Angelos is adopted by Erebus. *** Jason was adopted in 1940, roughly 56 years before Jackson was, but Jackson was revealed to be adopted in Defenders of the Duat, which was released prior to Beautiful Chaos, when Jason was introduced. * Jackson acquired a limp at the beginning of The Storm Tower when living with Brandon Louis, and about a year later, he needed to start using an orthopedic leg brace to walk. * Jackson has moved more than any other known demigod. ** He lived in an apartment with Set as a child. ** He lived in an alley for several years. ** He lived at Camp Trinity in Set's cabin. ** He lived in an extra room in Julia Caesar's house while they were dating. ** He lived with Brandon Louis in Italy. ** He lived with Artemis in France. ** He lived on the Guardian ship during Defenders of the Duat. * Jackson is the oldest of the Guardians. * Jackson is afraid of Ray when Ray is angry because Ray is so much bigger than him, and while being controlled by Ra, has seriously injured Jackson before. * Jackson is bisexual and while he has only ever been with one boy, he leans towards boys and has stronger feelings towards them. ** Ben and Jackson break up multiple times but end up together. ** Jackson is blind and Ben is deaf, something that they bond over. ** The two share many half brothers, as Jackson's father and Ben's mother have the spider monsters together. * Jackson believed he was in love with Heather for a long time, but realizes they are better as friends and he is in love with Ben.